


Perk's Song

by jbhughes54enwiler



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Gen, Nightwing - Freeform, Skywing - Freeform, scavenger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbhughes54enwiler/pseuds/jbhughes54enwiler
Summary: Just a proof-of-concept here for an upcoming fanfiction for WOF I'm planning, me testing my writing chops and getting used to writing for this universe.  (My previous project involved Steven Universe)The upcoming story is notable for involving one very talkative scavenger. (Human)  Keep in mind this "pilot episode" isn't related to the story I'm going to write and this short story here stands completely on its own; these characters are not going to show up in the final cut, though there may be a mention somewhere.The song Perk was singing would have sounded something like "I Was Born For This,"  From the Journey (Ps3/Ps4) Soundtrack, though it would have been sung at a lower octave by Perk because he's a guy. Please listen to it, it is really beautiful, here's a link:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qizpBpHTzkUBolt and Keeper, a Wings of Fire fanfiction by JBH...  Coming Soon.
Kudos: 9





	Perk's Song

"Well, this is where the temple is, though I don't see why you brought your pet scavenger with you." Said a SkyWing who approached a hidden ruin with his NightWing friend, who had a small male scavenger riding on his back.

"Relax," The NightWing replied, "I have a feeling that the scavenger will be useful here. Don't ask why."

Perk, the SkyWing's scavenger, was acting strange. It had a determined look in its eyes, and it seemed to be laser-focused on the temple in front of it. Suddenly, it leaped off his owner's back and scurried off into the temple gate.  
  
"Wait, Perk!" The SkyWing shouted. Perk stopped and turned back, almost as if he was responding, (There's no way he understood that, the NightWing thought) and pointed its little paw ahead of them, as if he were telling them to hurry up.

"The nerve of that creature!" Roared the SkyWing, but the two dragons nonetheless followed Perk into the temple.

Inside was a dragon-sized platform surrounded by stone carvings depicting a whirling vortex of dragons, standing in the center of which was Perk, looking as determined as ever, standing straight as an arrow, stock still. He looked so small on that dias, but then again, scavengers WERE small.  
  
"I've never seen a scavenger act like that." Said the NightWing.

Perk began to make sounds. At first its noises sounded like the usual squeaks and yibbles scavengers made, but soon the sounds took on a quality that almost carried weight. To the dragons' shock, the room around them began to move.  
  
"I-is the temple RESPONDING to the scavenger!?" Shouted the SkyWing.

Glowing markings began to peel off the walls, tendrils of light followed, and the bits and pieces of energy danced beautifully around Perk, as he waved his upper limbs about, like he was conducting the movements of the light in a synchronized dance. The scavenger was no longer merely making noises. It was belting out a song at the top of its little lungs, its sheer passion penetrating the NightWing and SkyWing's souls.  
  
"Uhh, what should we be doing??" Said the SkyWing nervously.

His companion was lost in his scavenger's song, the haunting peaks and boughs of its melody causing waves of light to tremble and undulate with the uluations streaming forth from the mammal's mouth.  
  
"He's really singing his heart out, isn't he?" Commented the NightWing.

"There's no way that's just instinct. That Perk of yours is really something else. It's like he was hatched for this!"

Perk's song reaches its crescendo, and the light becomes a torrent that almost blinds the two dragons. His upper limbs stretched up into the sky, the light waves literally pick the little scavvie off the ground, lifting him to the ceiling where he sends the final notes of the song flying from his lips. He throws his arms downward, and the lights disappear, and Perk falls back to the ground, flips in midair, and lands gracefully on the platform where the whole show started.  
  
"BRAVO!!" Shouted the two dragons.

"Thank you," Said Perk in fluent Dragon.

The dragons' expressions go blank.  
  
"E-excuse me...?" Stammered the NightWing.

"There's no other dragons in this room, right?" The SkyWing nervously looks aroud the chamber, then back at Perk, who was paitently waitng for the dragons to confirm that their pet had just in fact adressed them in their own tongue.

"Yes, that's me, right here," Said Perk.

If the dragons weren't so tough they would have fainted right there.  
  
"How? How are you talking?" The NightWing inquired.

"We can ALL talk. I'm just one of the only ones who speaks your language. Just learned it, in fact. Whatever magic is in this room is really something."

"We're in the Chamber of Understanding," The NightWing breathed, "An Animus-touched facility that instantly bestows communication upon any dragon, no matter what language they speak. All the dragon... Or scavenger... Needs to do is sing a song within the chamber and they learn our tongue."

"And apparently Perk knew that, and came here so he could learn to talk with us..."

"Bingo!" Shouted Perk excitedly. "You got it!"


End file.
